Share
by ceruleanday
Summary: Menjadi anak tengah tidak membuat seorang Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia harus belajar berbagi. Namun seiring waktu, hidup bersama dengan adiknya, Sakura, membuatnya belajar memahami arti dari berbagi. Fic for OFF!


**Sebenarnya, saya ingin menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan seorang anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya memegang 'gelar' sebagai bungsu tiba-tiba diambil secara paksa dengan kehadiran adik baru di rumah. Yah, memang sih gak enak. Bungsu kan selalu berarti yang paling disayang, nah kalau ada yang sudah mengambil 'gelar' itu, itu artinya kita harus belajar jadi kakak kan?**

**Aa! Karena itu, saya jadi pengen punya kakak cowo kayak Peter atau Edmund. Gyaaaa! XD  
**

**Tapi sudahlah. Saya juga udah punya aneki yang baik hati kok. Hihi.**

**Well, fic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu fic berjudul 'Promise' karya z-hard. Fic fandom The Chronicles of Narnia yang menurut saya keren banget! Selain itu, ada beberapa scene di fic ini yang terilhami dari beberapa scene di The Chronicles of Narnia : The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Sebagai saran, baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Carrie Underwood yang judulnya 'There's A Place For Us' (OST ****The Chronicles of Narnia : ****Voyage of Dawn Treader).  
**

**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk OFF—Oneshot Fic Festival.**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya. **

**

* * *

-.-**

**Share**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

**

* * *

**Menjadi anak tengah tidak membuat seorang Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia harus belajar berbagi. Baginya, kedatangan makhluk mungil bernama adik malah semakin membuat rasa irinya bertambah saja. Alasannya? Mana ada jabatan si bungsu yang sudah melekat selama tiga tahun dalam dirinya hilang begitu saja hanya karena sesosok manusia kerdil berambut bubblegum aneh (menurutnya) itu datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu? Ya. Dia iri, tentu saja.

Dulu, kakaknya—Itachi—akan menyerahkan apapun yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke (itu waktu si paling bungsu belum lahir). Ketika ia merengek meminta bola karet untuk bermain baseball milik Itachi, Itachi dengan senang hati menyerahkannya untuknya. Namun, untuk tahun-tahun setelahnya akan berbeda. Itachi terlihat lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatap, melirik, mengamati hingga berjam-jam lamanya segala aktivitas adik kecilnya yang masih bayi dalam box tidurnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

Dalam pikirannya yang masih labil, seorang Sasuke yang masih berumur tiga tahun mendengus dalam diam (sebagian merutuki), semoga saja setan kecil yang bernama Sakura itu menghilang entah ke mana. Yah, pikiran kotor tipikal anak bungsu yang sudah kehilangan gelarnya itu.

Suatu hari, ketika usia mereka telah bertambah dua tahun di mana Itachi yang sudah memasuki bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar dan Sasuke baru saja menjadi anggota dari taman kanak-kanak, para orang tua diwajibkan mengunjungi anak-anak mereka di sekolah Itachi. Sekolah Itachi mengabarkan melalui surat bila Itachi akan memasuki kelas musim dingin. Itu artinya, mereka yang telah memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah dasar akan dimasukkan dalam asrama khusus. Meski kebanyakan siswa-siswinya masih berusia delapan tahun, sekolah Itachi yang notabenenya adalah sekolah kumpulan anak-anak cerdas dan jenius memang memiliki peraturan seperti itu.

Dalam artian lain, untuk sekitar empat bulan lamanya, Itachi akan berpisah dengan ayah ibunya beserta kedua adiknya yang sangat disayanginya—Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang masih berusia dua tahun kala itu mungkin belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi kehilangan sosok kakak laki-laki yang berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya menghilang entah ke mana, membuatnya ingin menangis terus.

Sialnya, seluruh tugas Itachi (ditambah mengurusi Sakura) di rumah keluarga kecil Uchiha telah berpindah tangan ke Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasuke merutuki nasibnya menjadi anak tengah.

Kedua orang tua mereka adalah Uchiha yang terlihat paling sibuk. Di era peperangan seperti ini, kebijakan pemerintah memaksa agar semua pegawai sipil maupun non-sipil wajib menyiapkan waktu ekstra. Oleh karenanya, baik Kushina maupun Fugaku Uchiha, terpaksa meninggalkan anak-anak mereka pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan kebutuhan sekolah kedua anaknya (Sakura belum bersekolah), mereka kemudian melengang pergi menuju kantor masing-masing. Dan lagi-lagi, karena Itachi tidak ada, Sasuke-lah yang harus menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Menyuapi Sakura, memandikan Sakura, mengganti pakaian Sakura, menyisir rambut Sakura, meng-ini-itu Sakura, dan semua kegiatan yang ada kata Sakura-nya, ia lakukan. Well, memang hal-hal itu begitu mengesalkan apalagi dia baru berumur lima tahun, demi Tuhan! Namun, pekerjaan seorang kakak yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa, meski di masa depan kelak ia akan menjadi sosok kakak yang menyebalkan.

Dua bulan setelah kepergian Itachi membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak hingga titik kulminasi. Ditambah lagi, ada berita dari kedua orang tua mereka bahwa baik Kushina maupun Fugaku harus menghadiri sebuah acara keluarga yang akan berlangsung selama dua hari. Intinya, mereka akan menginap. Jadi, Sasuke dan Sakura dititipkan di salah satu sanak keluarga mereka, yaitu sepupu-sepupu-sepupu jauh Kushina—Keluarga Namikaze.

Sasuke merengut kesal. Setaunya, keluarga Namikaze memiliki seorang anak yang begitu berisik. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, namanya Naruto. Well, mereka memang masih ada hubungan darah, tetapi untuk ini dan itu, Sasuke tidak begitu suka dengan yang namanya Naruto ini.

Tapi, untuk hal mengawasi anak kecil berumur dua tahun, Naruto punya kemampuan baik. Karenanya, Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu senggangnya yang sebelumnya selalu diisi dengan mengurusi adik kecilnya dengan membaca buku bergambar kesukaannya.

Suatu ketika, Naruto mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura melihat-lihat kota Kyoto—kota di mana keluarga Namikaze tinggal. Sambil menggendong Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias, Naruto cerocos menjelaskan apapun yang diketahuinya. Dan Sasuke?

"Kau tahu, sepupu, Kyoto adalah kota terkuno yang pernah ada di Jepang. Selain itu, di Kyoto-lah segala macam kegiatan industri bermula. Tidak hanya itu, pendidikan hingga bidang kemasyarakatan lainnya berkembang pesat di sini. Lalu, _bla bla bla..._"

Sakura terlihat begitu senang, sedangkan Sasuke membutuhkan kapas untuk menutupi telinganya.

Sasuke telah menginjak usianya yang ke-10 dan di hari itu Sakura baru saja berubah usia menjadi tujuh tahun. Hari ulang tahun Sakura dirayakan secara kecil-kecilan. Yap, mengingat kondisi perekonomian di masa tak menentu seperti ini memaksa keluarga Uchiha untuk berhemat. Namun, Sakura tetap menyukurinya.

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah kue ulang tahun Sakura yang dibuat khusus oleh Kushina—ibu mereka. Ia teringat kapan terakhir kali ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Dan untuk itulah, kecemburuan tingkat tingginya mencapat batas maksimum.

Iseng, saat sesi pemotongan kue yang hanya menyajikan empat bagian saja, Sasuke menghabiskan dua bagian besar yang semestinya dihabiskan satu bagian oleh Sakura—mengingat tubuh Sakura masih begitu kecil.

"Sworry. Kwau thelat swih."

Karenanya, Sakura menangis terisak dengan menyisakan lengkungan 'U' terbalik di bibirnya plus dampratan dari sang kakak tertua untuk Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak memedulikannya.

Dan untuk berbagai kejadian saat mereka masih bocah, Sasuke termasuk tipe kakak laki-laki menyebalkan yang sulit berbagi dengan adiknya.

**-.- **

Belajar berbagi bagi Sasuke memiliki definisi tersendiri. Mungkin, menurut Itachi, berbagi adalah memberikan sebagian atau lebih dari sesuatu yang dimilikinya kepada orang lain tanpa pamrih. Namun, bagi Sasuke, berbagi tidak selalu diterjemahkan dalam bahasa verbal. Ia mungkin terkesan cuek, tetapi ia berbagi apa yang dimilikinya melalui tindakan. Ya.

Contohnya saja, saat itu, musim dingin hebat melanda kota Nagoya—kota di mana keluarga Uchiha ini bertempat tinggal, Sakura yang masih berusia enam tahun kebingungan memikirkan cara guna melewati tumpukan salju yang tebal itu. Alasannya? Beberapa syal hangat miliknya tertinggal di rumah nenek mereka saat mereka menjenguk sang nenek yang sakit. Dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, Sakura nyaris terisak memandangi pintu tanpa ada niat membukanya meski jam di ruang tengah telah menunjukkan angka delapan lewat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah syal beraroma tak biasa melingkari lehernya yang kecil.

"Pakai itu, _midget_. Nanti kau bisa flu dan yang susah adalah aku."

Setelahnya, Sasuke melengang pergi dengan hanya berbalutkan seragam sekolahnya yang tipis.

Awalnya, Sakura mengira yang melingkarkan syal di lehernya adalah Itachi. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Dalam diam, Sakura tersenyum.

Meski terlihat begitu acuh pada adiknya, Sasuke-lah yang mampu melakukan hal-hal yang tak dilakukan Itachi sebagai kakak laki-laki, yakni memukuli anak-anak nakal yang menjahili Sakura.

Di suatu petang yang dingin, tepat beberapa minggu sebelum musim dingin bermula, Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya sembari menenteng lukisannya yang menjadi juara pertama di perlombaan seni tingkat sekolah dasar. Dengan wajah bahagia, Sakura melompat-lompat sambil berjalan hingga tak sadarkan diri telah menabrak seorang anak laki-laki gemuk yang terlihat garang.

"Gomen. Hon-hontou gomennasai..."

Setelah mengumpulkan isi tasnya yang berhamburan, Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam tepat di depan si bocah gemuk berperawakan garang itu. Tapi, yang ada malah Sakura dipalaki dan dimintai uang sebagai imbalan atas kesalahannya.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah meminta maaf dan aku menabrakmu juga tidak sengaja." tutur Sakura membela diri. Tetapi, si bocah malah menyeringai dan merampas lukisan Sakura dari tangannya. Tak hanya itu, tasnya pun jadi sasaran.

Sakura berteriak minta tolong. Dan seakan menjawab tangisannya, sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan menyadarkannya dan juga aktivitas si bocah badung itu.

"Lepaskan adikku!"

Sakura mengira itu suara Itachi sebab siapa lagi kakak yang begitu peduli padanya selain dia? Namun, yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Sasuke-lah yang menjadi sumber teriakan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berlari kencang dan menubruk si bocah badung itu hingga mereka menjadi tontonan seluruh pejalan kaki.

Meski lagi-lagi harus menerima petuah seribu macam dari ibu dan ayahnya, hanya Sakura yang bersedia mengobati luka memar di pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke telah berusia empat belas tahun dan Sakura baru saja memasuki tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah pertama. Lagi-lagi, Itachi harus berpisah dengan adik-adiknya oleh wajib militer yang harus dilaluinya sebagai anak lelaki pertama di keluarga Uchiha. Sungguh menyedihkan memang, terlebih saat itu Sakura memilih mogok makan sebagai dalih agar kakak tertuanya menyerah dan tak jadi pergi ke medan perang.

Itachi harus memutar otak agar sifat Sakura yang suka merajuk itu bisa kembali tersenyum. Namun, berbagai cara terlihat gagal manakala Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya di depan Itachi.

"Sakura... kakak mohon, keluarlah."

"TIDAK! Tidak sampai kak Itachi menolak jadi prajurit yang pasti akan mati itu..."

Mendengar kata 'mati' rasanya seperti dihujani ribuan roket raksasa bagi Itachi. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Sakura marah padanya. Ya. Kalau marah pada Sasuke sih sering.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi tepat di depan kamarnya, Sasuke pun ikut nimbrung dan memelototi Itachi. Bahasa matanya seakan berkata, '_ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Aku sedang sibuk nih_'. Itachi hanya menjawab dengan menghela nafas panjang. Paham dengan jawaban Itachi, Sasuke malah mengambil alih dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sakura tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hei _midget_! Keluarlah! Itachi tidak jadi ke ibukota kok!"

Itachi melongo untuk sepersekian detik dan hampir mencekik leher Sasuke. Betapa tidak? Demi Tuhan, kata-kata Sasuke seakan memberi harapan pada Sakura. Dan sungguh, hal seperti itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Takkan mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi grendel pintu yang diputar perlahan terdengar. Ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dari arah dalam. Detik berikutnya, Sakura akhirnya keluar. Hanya saja...

"Nah, begini kan lebih enak. Tidak ada keributan..." lanjut Sasuke sembari masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi dan Sakura saling berpandangan—terheran dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke itu. Setelahnya, keributan lain terjadi karena baik Itachi maupun Sakura menggedor-gedor balik pintu Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat begitu pasif dalam hal menenangkan hati adiknya. Bila Itachi mampu mendaratkan ribuan kata penenang jiwa kala Sakura bersedih, Sasuke malah melayangkan puluhan ribu cemoohan. Dan Sakura sudah tahu benar sifat kakak keduanya yang satu ini. Jadi, meski diejek sekalipun, Sakura sudah kebal.

Di pesta tahun baru, sebuah kabar buruk mewabah menjadi semacam penyakit infeksi musiman yang berbahaya di sepanjang kota Nagoya. Invasi Negara sekutu akan dimulai tepat di tengah malam penghujung tahun. Keluarga kecil Uchiha yang kini hanya berjumlah tiga orang saja, minus Itachi dan Fugaku, terlihat begitu sibuk. Bukannya kenapa, Fugaku yang sejak sebulan lalu telah terdaftar sebagai bagian dari pasukan pelindung kota menjadi alasan mengapa Kushina begitu khawatir seperti saat ini.

Suara sirine, jatuhan peluru dari langit malam, beserta suara-suara gempar dari radio butut menjadi melodi pengiring malam tahun baru keluarga Uchiha. Kushina menginstruksi Sasuke tuk membawa lari Sakura ke rumah bawah tanah yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Alhasil, untuk semalam suntuk, ketiga anggota Uchiha itu berada dalam ruang sempit yang pengap di bawah tanah.

Meskipun berusaha tegar, Sakura tetaplah gadis berusia sebelas tahun. Untuk itu, wajar bila ia masih menangis untuk kondisi tak menentu seperti itu.

Sasuke paham. Namun, mengetahui sifatnya yang kurang peka terhadap bahasa verbal, maka yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memegang erat semalaman tangan kecil adiknya meski rasa kebas akan menjalar hingga bahunya keesokan harinya.

Rencana evakuasi besar-besaran anak-anak berusia lima hingga lima belas tahun ke kota yang lebih aman adalah solusi jitu bagi Kushina. Demi anak-anaknya, ia rela tetap tinggal di Nagoya hingga kepastian keamanan kota mereka dari invasi negara sekutu telah terjamin. Esoknya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang siap dalam balutan mantel berbulu hangat dan koper-koper terlihat di antara ratusan anak-anak bernasib sama di sepanjang peron kereta tua Jepang.

"Pegang terus tanganku, Sakura. Jangan dilepas." ucap Sasuke sembari memutar mata ke sana ke mari guna mencari sosok ibunya di kejauhan sana.

"Kakak..."

"Hm?"

Sakura tak melanjutkan. Berhasil menemukan ibunya, Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura tuk melambaikan tangan dari arah jendela kereta.

Di sepanjang perjalanan jauh mereka pun, Sasuke tak berhenti mengawasi adiknya di tiap detik, tiap menit, dan tiap jam. Dan di waktu-waktu setelahnya, Sasuke akan tetap berada di samping adiknya meski ia tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padanya.

**-.-**

Sasuke memang tak paham arti berbagi secara eksplisit. Apalagi yang namanya berbagi rasa cinta dan semacamnya. Baginya, berbagi adalah bentuk abstrak yang hanya bisa diterjemahkan melalui tindakan. Berpisah begitu lama dengan ayah, ibu beserta Itachi membuatnya memahami satu per satu arti dari berbagi.

Boleh dibilang, kemampuannya mendekripsikan kata 'berbagi' itu berkat Sakura—adiknya.

Meski cuek, Sasuke masih bisa berempati terhadap hal-hal kecil. Dan tentu, ia juga takkan segan memukuli semua pria yang berani melukai hati adiknya.

Sasuke bukan tipe kakak yang akan mendengarkan curhatan adiknya. Sebab, saat Sakura telah menginjak bangku kuliah dan ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta pada adiknya itu, ia hanya tertidur. Tapi sebenarnya, ia hanya berpura-pura.

Meski tidak seperti Itachi, Sasuke adalah kakak yang mampu merefleksikan kata 'berbagi' melalui Sakura. Ia tidak akan berkata-kata lebih, tetapi dia akan langsung memberinya.

Bila Sakura meminta cinta kakaknya, maka Itachi akan memberikan sebagian saja. Alasannya simpel saja. Itu karena cinta Itachi akan terpecah menjadi banyak, yakni cinta pada keluarga dan tanah airnya. Akan tetapi, bila ia memintanya pada Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan memberikan semuanya.

Semuanya. Ya.

Alasannya?

"Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai kakak yang gagal."

Terdengar begitu sarkastik, tetapi karena inilah, Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

Jadi, apakah kita termasuk kategori kakak yang sulit berbagi dengan adik? Maka, lekaslah ubah. Kalau tidak, nanti kita bisa dicap sebagai kakak yang gagal.

* * *

**-.-**

**OWARI**

**-.-**


End file.
